Una historia
by harmonyisallforme
Summary: ONE SHOOT: Harry está harto de que los periodistas hablen y escriban historias de él. Porque ellos simplemente no lo conocen.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones conocidas son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

De preferencia escuchar "The Story" by Brandi Carlile.

"UNA HISTORIA"

El atrio del Ministerio estaba a rebosar de periodistas, él trataba de esquivarlos lo mejor posible – ¿Por qué la eligió a ella como su esposa? – La pregunta resonó en todo el lugar y Harry detuvo su marcha.

Se volvió hacia el grupo que estaban ahí tratando de encontrar a la persona que había hecho la pregunta, fallando en el intento. Sintió el apretón de mano que su esposa le daba. Trató de calmarse antes de decir algo.

Dio un gran suspiro y dijo: – Esta cicatriz que tengo en la frente, no solo ha marcado mi cara, sino mi vida por completo. Por el simple hecho de poseerla he sido el blanco de miradas de personas que creen saber quién soy, de donde vengo, a donde voy y que es lo que debo hacer, sólo porque han leído en un libro sobre un suceso del cual no tengo recuerdo alguno – Uno de los periodistas trató de decir algo, pero Harry no le dejó hablar y continuó – Han inventado muchas historias de mí. Unas adjudicándome glorias que no he conseguido solo y otras veces han dicho cosas que ni siquiera eran verdad y que ahora no vale la pena recordar. Lo sé. Sé lo que he hecho. – Sonrió con ironía – He montado escobas, hipogrifos, threastals, usado poción multijugos, capas invisibles, burlado la seguridad del Ministerio y la lista sigue... He roto tantas reglas que ya he perdido la cuenta, pero todo lo que hice ha sido para conseguir que este mundo sea mejor para todos. Y nunca, nunca lo hice solo, y tampoco traté de llevarme el crédito por ello. – La sintió apoyar su cabeza en su hombro – ¿Ustedes creen que porque derroté a Voldemort y ser "El Salvador del Mundo Mágico" tienen derecho a inmiscuirse y decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer con mi vida? – Esperó a que alguno de los presentes dijese algo. Nadie lo hizo. – Si creen que sí, han estado equivocados todo este tiempo. La mayoría de las veces no he tenido ni idea de lo que debía hacer y todo lo que he logrado ha sido con ayuda de mis amigos; si no fuese por todos ellos, habría muerto cuando tenía once años cuando un profesor tenía el alma de Voldemort viviendo en él, en el campo de Quidditch, cuando a un loco le dio por hechizarme la escoba, cuando un elfo trató de matarme con una bludger…

Abrazó a la mujer a su lado, apretándola hacia si – Todos ustedes creen conocerme por ser "El Niño que vivió". Creen que pueden opinar sobre mi vida y las decisiones que tomo, pero esta es MI vida y el único que puede opinar en ella soy yo. He permitido por mucho tiempo que se metan en mi vida, pero nunca permitiré que digan ni una sola palabra en contra de la mujer que amo más que a mi vida y a la que defenderé ante cualquiera. Porque ella está hecha para mí.

Después de decir esas palabras Harry Potter, Héroe del Mundo Mágico, tomó la mano de su mujer, futura madre de su primogénito, sin decir más caminaron hacia las chimeneas para desaparecer entre las llamas verdes de estas, no dando tiempo a que las cámaras captaran más imágenes de la pareja.

.

.

.

Harry y su esposa llegaron a su casa en el Valle Godric.

– ¡Oh Harry, no debiste decir todo eso! – dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en el sofá y acariciaba su pequeño vientre.

–Tenía que hacerlo amor. Puedo soportar que se metan conmigo, pero que te toquen a ti… Eso... Eso nunca podré soportarlo – se sentó, acercó el cuerpo de su esposa y la recostó en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Yo por ti escalaría montañas, nadaría océanos y rompería más reglas, de las que ya he roto, solo para hacerte feliz. – Le dio un corto beso en la frente – Cuando yo no era más que un niño perseguido por un maniaco que trataba de matarlo, falto de afecto y con ropa extremadamente grande… Tú me miraste y viste al niño más allá de la cicatriz. Cuando estaba mal me hacías sentir como si fuera el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Porque cuando tu mirada se cruza con la mía sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir sin necesidad de que salga de mis labios. Ellos… Ellos no saben quién soy en realidad, ellos no saben todo por lo que he pasado como lo sabes tú. Porque yo también fui hecho para ti.

Después de esas palabras Harry abrazó más fuerte a su esposa y la besó demostrando con aquel beso todo el amor que le profesa, la tomó entre sus brazos y la subió hasta la recamara. Había sido un día demasiado agotador y lleno de disgustos; merecían un descanso y que mejor forma de descansar que estar en los brazos de la persona que más amas en el mundo.

.

.

.

Mientras en la mesa del salón descansaba un titular que decía:

"HARRY POTTER SE CASÓ CON HERMIONE GRANGER A ESCONDIDAS EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE"

Por: Lavender Brown

Ver más Pág. 15

.

.

.

Porque quizás en un mundo paralelo a este, él se casaba con una pelirroja y tenían tres hijos… pero eso es otra historia.


End file.
